In recent years, as seen in the sick house or sick building syndrome, health problems due to formaldehyde, etc. have been attracting attention. As a method for removing an aldehyde gas in an indoor environment, aldehyde gas adsorbents comprising an amine compound are known to be effective, and among them a dihydrazide compound is often used due to its large adsorption capacity and excellent safety, processability, etc. Furthermore, a technique for improving adsorptivity by supporting a dihydrazide compound on an inorganic compound is also known and has been disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 4, etc.
Furthermore, Patent Document 5 discloses, as a material employing a gas-absorbing agent, a vehicle interior material comprising a substrate and a gas adsorbent attached to the substrate wherein the gas-absorbing agent is obtained by supporting an amino group- and/or imino group-containing organosilicon compound on a microparticulate support and neutralizing some or all of the amino groups and/or imino groups with at least one type of acid selected from the group consisting of carbonic acid, formic acid, and acetic acid.
Moreover, Patent Document 6 discloses, as a chemical for removing an aldehyde, a dispersion comprising 0.01 to 100 parts by weight of an aminoguanidine compound relative to 100 parts by weight of silica in an acidic silica sol.
Patent Documents 7 and 8 disclose a deodorant composition for an aldehyde, comprising a hydrazide compound such as adipic acid dihydrazide and a silica sol as active ingredients. Patent Document 7 discloses a composition comprising 10 to 1000 parts by mass of silica solids that can be mixed with 100 parts by mass of a hydrazide compound and having a total solids content mass of no greater than 5%. Furthermore, Patent Document 8 describes a composition comprising adipic acid dihydrazide and a silica sol at 1:2 as a comparative example.